


You SHOULD watch Netflix at work

by Lamguin



Series: Collegehumor smut: Oneshots [1]
Category: CollegeHumor
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamguin/pseuds/Lamguin
Summary: Based on the Collegehumor sketch "You can't Netflix at work" basically Siobhan and Zac have some fun while watching an episode of the x-files





	You SHOULD watch Netflix at work

"But how?" Siobhan asked, inquiring how watching YouTube at work was different from watching Netflix, Zac suddenly seemed to be having an existential crisis right in front of her, he looked off into the distance, his head was shaking like he was trying to make sense of a reality which he thought he'd understood until one thing tore it all down.

Siobhan watched this unfold; very confused,was that a tear? She hadn't realised that anyone could ever collapse like their whole view had changed instantly so easily. And where was that melancholy music coming from?

"Hmmm, I guess it isn't when you think about it," Zac said in a normal voice, completely at odds with the scene which had just unfolded in front of Siobhan,"mind if I watch with you?"

Siobhan said that she didn't, Zac had snacks so of course she didn't mind but she was till very confused, "how did that happen?" She asked as he sat down with a bowl of pretzels and a bowl of popcorn, Zac looked very confused "how did what happen?" 

"How did I manage to seemingly destroy your whole view of reality by asking 'but how'?" Siobhan said exasperatedly. "You didn't" Zac answered "I'm completely fine",

"You weren't a couple of seconds ago", 

"Yes I was!"

"No you weren't"

The same look crossed Zac's face; a look of being completely lost, trying to contemplate the enormity of the universe, of having all the expanse of infinity laid out in front of you "I… I guess I wasn't fine…"

Siobhan was completely dumbfounded by how easily he'd gone back into that state, but then he seemed to wake up and looked back at her.

"Oh well, shall we watch?"

"Dear God" Siobhan said laughing under her breath at Zac's cute awkwardness before plugging in the double headphone jack and they began watching.

As they watched Siobhan started thinking, Zac was quite good looking and she couldn't deny that when he'd pulled his trying to comprehend reality face she'd felt quite attracted to him; She wondered how much she could blow his mind.

She looked around the office, most people were gone and the few who were still in the office were on desks in front of them, working intently, Siobhan had a sudden urge to do something risky;she reached down to Zac's crotch and quickly undid his belt and fly.

"What are you doing Siobhan?" Zac said, shocked.

"Do you want me to stop?" Siobhan said, smiling sweetly.

Zac took a furtive look around then said in a hoarse whisper "God no" so Siobhan pulled out his already erect cock, it was about six inches long and quite thick, she could only just get her hand around it, with a pretty decently sized head.

Siobhan spat on her left hand and wrapped it around Zac's member, slowly stroking up and down his length, spreading her saliva all along it, from his head to his shaved base.

Both of them kept their eyes on the laptop; it was a good episode and they were enjoying it, something about the very casual, almost offhand, handjob had them both very aroused, it was fun to just watch the show and also get off at the same time; the riskiness of jerking off a co worker in the middle of the office also increased Siobhan's enjoyment of the situation, and when Zac moved his hand slowly down and started undoing her jeans, she worked out that the feeling was mutual.

Zac slowly moved his hand into Siobhan’s plain white panties, starting to slowly rub against her clit, back and forth; applying enough pressure here and there to tease her with hints of pleasure before making a series of small, rotating motions, at which she covered a moan with a cough and Zac smiled to himself and continued making those small circular movements until he decided to move further on, running his fingers around her opening, dipping a tip in slightly every so often. Even with his careful, slow rubbing Zac maintained his focus on the laptop, he loved both the casual feeling of this and the danger of getting caught; both these feelings were increased by paying attention to the x-files he thought as he returned to Siobhan’s clit and kept rubbing in circular motions.

Siobhan stifled a groan as Zac’s talented fingers teased her with jolts of pleasure; she increased her efforts to make her handjob enjoyable; she started twisting her hand around Zac’s shaft, keeping a fairly loose grip as she did so; as she ran her hand onto his head she tightened her grip momentarily, going from long strokes to short ones, just on the base of his head; this caused Zac to spasm slightly and moan out a bit, to low for anyone to see. After she’d worked at his base for a few seconds she gave his head a few strokes, running her thumb around his tip before making a long stroke back down to the base of his cock, followed by some strokes finishing just below the head before returning to the base of his head and starting her process again. Still she kept her attention on the show. 

Zac could barely keep himself from groaning out everytime that Siobhan rubbed the extraordinarily sensitive base of his head, there was already precum building at his tip which Siobhan’s skilled hand rubbed down the length of his cock, this time when her hand reached the top of his member she used the palm of her hand to rub around the tip and Zac felt like he would groan out if he let himself. Siobhan’s hand stroked the underside of his cock sending shudders throughout his body, she continued to lightly stroke all the way down until she got to his balls which she gently fondled, a groan escaping Zac’s mouth.

“You Ok Zac?” someone a few desks away asked

“Yeah, this show is just so good.” Siobhan had to stifle a giggle and Zac’s awkward cover and for a second regretted it as his fingers were pulled away but she realised that he had reached for his bag and brought out a small bottle of lube which he rubbed onto his hand.

“You just have that with you?” Siobhan asked under her breathe, still keeping most of her attention on the show but her now neglected pussy was making that quite difficult.

“Complaining?” Zac asked innocently.

“Not at all”

Zac returned his now fully lubed hand to Siobhan’s quivering cunt, rubbing in circles down to her entrance where he began to run his fingers over her vagina to the point that she was pushing her hips forward, trying to grind her wet pussy against his knuckles as they passed until he finally relented and slowly pushed the tip of his index finger into her, gently working it in further until it was fully in at which point he started to slowly pull it out and then push it back in, gradually building up speed and sending warm waves of pleasure through her body; she was almost pushed over the edge by the addition of Zac’s middle finger, she didn’t last much longer though because after a few pumps Zac pushed his fingers down, right on her g-spot and simultaneously started to rub her clit with his thumb. Siobhan felt herself shudder and buck her hips, she whimpered out in pleasure, just loud enough for her and Zac to hear.

At about the same time that Zac had hit Siobhan’s g-spot she had moved over her right hand to join her left; her left hand started rubbing hard and fast at the rim of Zac’s head and her right fondled his balls, as she orgasmed Siobhan gently squeezed Zac’s balls and that sent him over the edge, he’d managed to aim his cock down to the ground so it would be easier to clean up just before he exploded, shooting three or four ropes of cum to the ground, he groaned but turned it into a yawn, he sagged back into his chair feeling more satisfied than he had in a long while, turning to Siobhan he could tell she felt the same and they sat there in companionable silence, watching the end of the episode at which point they packed away their computers and adjusted their trousers, Zac cleaned up his cum subtly, then they walked out the building together chatting about the episode they’d watched, when they had to walk in different directions Siobhan kissed Zac on the cheek “Thanks for that, it was very fun”.  
“Yeah, it was wasn’t it? I hope we can do it again some time.”

“Me to” Siobhan smiled before they parted for the night.


End file.
